


Between Darkness there Hope

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bound, Doctor Worried, Fever, Gags, Jack Feels, Jack-Centric, M/M, OCC - Freeform, Poor Jack, Protective Doctor, Punishment, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: Jack has always been a prisoner of Killgrave to happen if someone rescued him and bring him to know the stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clarification: these characters are not mine alone the plot is mine.
> 
> Clarification: This fic is completely Au here Jack has not met the Doctor and he has always been a prisoner of Killgrave lamented spelling and grammar mistakes I have no beta I hope you enjoy it.

Broken never been so helpless in my life since I was a captive of Killgrave, he's a real manipulator and its powers to obey monster and do what he wants can not do anything and if you're just a mere human that have tied naked and gagged with a ball gag dwelling fully compliant by the maniac who likes to use my body for pleasure, I could not do anything but obey everything that makes me want to be free I am not what it feels as Killgrave I was kidnapped from a very young and I did not know what freedom was like dreaming someone to rescue me and take me with him to know the stars but I know it's impossible no one can do that, but I just wanted someone to save me from that damn.

Now I was hanging from the ceiling and tied my hands were already stunned by being so long, looking immediately noticed how hard a wicked smile on his face and it made my skin crawl at him with a fear he had never felt before.

\- Well, Captain Jack Harkness is I'm glad you're awake so you can see how I keep using your body - I answered only moan while I close my eyes for what lies ahead.

Then I notice how it begins to paw me with his hands and starts kissing my body I only groan in pain and makes me want to vomit to feel those kisses on my skin, but my jaw stopped me, I open my eyes and see you looking at me those eyes full of evil, as I feel that penetrates me savagely and that makes long muffled groans of pain.

\- Like Jack what I'm doing apparently if by how moan ah're so delicious with this beautiful body of yours, you're mine you know it truth, no one touch you not while I live that I assure you - explain to me enraged as he lunged harder than me drove me more groans of pain, I would not endure long after being in this situation the only thing I wanted was to die.

Killgrave had me in his power and use my body until he tired of it, but he knew that soon enough for me free or to kill I just hope it fast rather die than return to be raped by him, but I know it is impossible as much it interested in my body.

Then I noticed how you run inside me and that makes moan of relief, abruptly separate and looks at me with a grim smile on his face.

\- As you behaved very well'll feed my slave right now returned - he said as he left me alone, the only good thing about him is that if he were in a good mood gave me a good meal either a hamburger or steak yes the me fed unleashed let me not a single moment and always left my jaw obviously take it away to feed me.

Then he came back and see that brings a roast and smelled great, I removed the clamp and start feeding me and have a drink, I do not speak I'm not allowed to talk about why if I say a word to me gag and I removed the food.

\- Apparently you like your food pet - I single seat while I was feeding - If you go so you can eat as much as you like it if I do not want to hear Complain to your jaw I mean Jack - he replied seriously I just nod, while I was drinking, then continued feeding me until the end pushed the plate and soda as he kissed me, I could not refuse because it could make me wrong, it departs from me before putting me back my gag - you you won you can asleep next to my bed - he said, as I untied and takes me to his bedpost and shackles chains me in it - now sleeping tomorrow we will continue what we were doing have many ideas on how you might come pleasure with that Gag beautiful - he said while giving me a kiss on my forehead as she lay on her bed and began to sleep.

I take long to sleep, thinking about how I could get out of here, but without success he has everything figured to have me here as a prisoner plus I had tied could not go anywhere, even kindly acted with me sometimes the only thing I want is to be free only hope to see the world again that I fall asleep dreaming of ever known the outside world.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I was awakened with a bucket of cold water that made her scream in my jaws laughed when he saw me in a very macabre way.

\- Good morning're ready for what I think you prisoner - I answered single seat submissively, while I see that I removed the shackles of the bedpost and I started to tie my hands behind my back, I start to pull a room.

When you turn on the light in the room I froze me was full of things of torture for example a table that had restrictions on each side of the table and many sensual toys on the wall, like a dungeon I leave my shock when I suddenly pushed into the table and begins to tie me to the restrictions of the table, I take off the shackles to be replaced with a soft strings, I attach all my members leaving vulnerable more than before and immediately noticed something in my eyes a band that kept him.

\- I hope you like the kind I give you today Jack - sounded mocking, while started kissing my body I try not to leave me tears one thing that puts you in a bad mood that I cry, when I do I get a beating he can not move for days.

He was in my thoughts that I felt like I started hitting something hard like a stick of iron, it made moan in pain and beginning to struggle with my bonds.

\- Slave being quiet you deserve it and why did you start to mourn stop being a martyr and comfort him as a man truly becomes clear - I spat single seat while receiving the beating regretting everything he is doing me.

You do not know how happened in beating until stop, but then began to penetrate me with a force that for a moment I thought I would break into two I was not going take much knew already lost hope that someone save me I was already praying I died, but I knew it would be impossible and being at their mercy, felt his kisses on my skin as I lunged until he came inside me screaming my name I just dropped more tears no matter who receive another beating, separated from I removed my abruptly and the band of my eyes and I see that this enraged and begins to beat again.

\- Who told you stupid, stop mourn at once, you're going to stay here until I decide - said when he pulled away from me and walked away from the room by turning off their lights leaving me in the dark.

I still do not understand why this could still stand Killgrave I knew that would not stop hurting myself and become completely crazy, but I know it will happen one day with these thoughts I fell asleep dreaming of my freedom will never come.

I do not know how much time you spend asleep until I felt I woke hair pulling me too hard I opened my eyes suddenly looking to Killgrave viewed me furious.

\- Let slave and you were here too long now stop and follow me - he said as he turned to put the shackles on my wrists and took me into the kitchen in front of the table was stale bread and water, it causes me to be on the floor and take off gag and throw me bread and water on the floor - as you behaved badly thank you eat this food - bread immediately puts me hardly my mouth and does what and almost choke me after I take - So for you to learn who is boss me understand truth when I say I do not cry must obey me - I kept saying single seat, while I am more of that bread, until acabármelo along with water and then makes me gag again and starts pull me to another room that is for me because I hate most is a freezer and I behaved very badly when I put there almost one day I pulled out before I freeze completely.

It takes me there and I pull in and flips me do with that damn glare.

\- Here you are when you learn the lesson Jack and I hope you understand me and obey why if there is no worse punishment - said as I nodded and closed the room was locked.

I never thought I'd be in so much pain in my life since I was a child before they captured me Killgrave was a good boy who was studying to be the best had a family but then happened when I was thirteen and Killgrave kidnapped me and murdered my entire single family to be his slave I knew that would be here long, but I always prayed that someone would come for me, but I knew that my hopes were empty for thirteen years since anyone come for me, but not why I I'll have to pay and I know someone will come for me and away from my kidnapper just hope I can resist that time, I thought that those asleep waiting for someone to come for me.


	3. Chapter 3

In outer space a house of blue police is exploring around the space inside the booth was a young man in his thirties dressed in a brown suit and had messy hair looking at something on the monitor of his ship.

\- That's strange I received the same message many times aid do not have to respond must be very serious to arrive so I followed these messages - the man said to his ship as the ship played softly for your reply.

\- You're right, I've been busy saving the world, but it's time to help that person you do not agree Tardis - replied with a smile on his face and rolled her Tardis buttons as they agree with your suggestion.

\- Then we're going to save that person Allons- Y - replied the man with the tousled hair with a smile on his face and had moved the levers to disappear Tardis space and goes to the person asking for his help.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Another day filled with torture me now in the basement chained to the wall my face was pressed to the wall, while Killgrave continued to violate me very hard, I try not to mourn why if it will not take me as yesterday, every time they were worse these punishments was lucky I woke up well in that room freezer, there was sometimes that if I was sick and that made Killgrave tortured me in a way that left almost killed me sick, but I did feel something wrong but I could hide my discomfort in front of him, but when he did not receive that beating to death.

I do not know how I was thinking until I hear a strange noise coming into the room, I feel like my torturer is separated from me and watch me, incredulous as a cabin blue police appeared to our eyes, when it appears completely doors open and it leaves very similar to my own man, only that he had a messy hair and his face was shaven and had a smile that immediately when I saw tied change his expression and saw his anger I just shook me to see her look to Killgrave and then me and starts walking toward him.

\- I suggest you release it before you can do any harm and is a warning release it and scram - said a voice even if like my captor was softer and friendly, I look just like purple courage Killgrave set.

\- Who are you to give me orders I command you to get out and never come back - said using his power, but apparently this man was immune as continued advanced to him, and look for once he was afraid and went further afield this stranger.

\- I'm the Doctor, I'm a Time Lord and you better obey me and you release this man why if you will not see the consequences - said, standing in front of him.

\- Jamas he is mine and get the hell out of my command you - said in a broken voice I immediately noticed how the fingers of Doctor touches the forehead of him and then heard the cries of my captor.

\- I warned you and how I wanted to not listen now suffer and why you did to this guy - said he watched in horror as the Doctor to yell at Killgrave until it stopped and my tormentor fell to the ground with eyes full of terror and grimaced as if he had seen the devil himself.

 I immediately noticed that comes to me, I try to fight my chains me why he can do the same thing.

\- Quiet do not think hurt you, you trust me - he said and I shook frantically, but I see that in your pocket of his tage coffee pulls out a metal stick activates it and that makes the chains that held me fall and I fall to the floor as did not support me, I immediately away from him, but he walks slowly to me - Everything will be alright Jack promise you I will not hurt you as he did that bastard I came here to save you - said softly and I just open my eyes how he knew my name, comes to me and carefully removed my gag leaving at last my mouth free from that disgusting gag, once one yellow jacket he wore in his suit and cover me carefully removed and helps me stop me and me It leads with which apparently is his ship.

\- What will happen to him? - Talk for the first time with that hoarse voice and then close my mouth for my imprudence.

\- You can talk Jack and are free of this monster can do whatever you want, do not worry him and not hurt anyone would erase the memory no longer remembered to anyone and especially of you now going to my ship I have to examine and feed you well that spent too unhappy with you - I only said first seat and hoped someone my savior.

When I enter I prefer the open mouth was bigger inside.

\- I know you're surprised everyone come with me are just like you - said, tantito my split going where it should be the command center, moved a few switches and then the sound rang before heard - That means that already were not in place opens the door and see - he said and I will move me, when I open the door I'm in shock, not believing what I was seeing, I'm seeing outer space with my own eyes could not believe it, I turned to him and the Doctor had a smile on his face.

\- This is what I think is, that's impossible - discuss first thing out of my mouth.

\- As it is also possible that it is a time machine I have now we have to see that you are well Jack - he said approaching me and taking my hand, but he pulled away looking worried.

\- Doctor What's going on? - I asked seeing as being suddenly touched my forehead and then felt his cold hand on my hot forehead.

\- You have a fever we go fast to the infirmary - but when advancing said everyone turned and inadvertently fall into darkness last thing I hear is the voice of Doctor after that utter darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness was me alone for once, after all what happens with Killgrave I'm fine, Doctor rescued me from that monster that always made me much harm, but no longer was safe now with my savior and I know he will protect me from anything bad happen to me again.

I do not know how much was unconscious until I feel a hand on my forehead and that makes open his eyes and see the worried look of the Doctor.

\- What happened? - I asked confused I look and I'm lying in bed and I see that my wounds were covered with gauze and bandages and I'm connected to a maquila and looked scared to see me in this state.

\- Well, you fainted gave you a lot of fever will heal all the wounds of your body and put a machine for you confront dehydration suffered during that time you were with that unfortunate, but eventually you'll be fine I promise you Jack - I said I look just amazed at what he told me not believing that someone else take care of me, I feel my tears fall on my cheeks and fast me off so that the Doctor would not see me punished for being a weak human - Jack cries are free mourn and to that monster you can not say do not cry, you're human and you have more emotions is not bad mourn, you will release all the suffering that happened to you do Jack and do not hold back - continued to lie to me hug and I in that break time crying in a way that I did not think I would and I clung to him as my only salvation.

I do not know how long I was like crying in his chest until I finally calm enough to separate me and see her look so much compression and more I do not recognize.

\- Thanks Doctor - I said and I feel that gives me a kiss on my forehead and it is comforting that kiss on my forehead and more coming from him.

\- No thanks to you Jack but well have something to propose - and I said look surprised.

\- What are you going to propose - I asked curious and I see smiles and caresses me my brown hair gently.

\- I want to propose that travel with me and the Tardis you know the stars that you wanted to tell me so - I said and looked astonished not believe what he was telling me, I immediately hugged careful not to open up a wound.

\- Yes, I want Doctor want to know the stars and the whole universe thanks - comment and give it an accidental kiss on her mouth and see that I look surprised and immediately separated my lips from hers - I'm sorry, Doctor - I said sorry separating myself from him .

\- Do not apologize was an accident are also understandably excited now rests already come the adventures - he said as he gave me a kiss on my forehead with blankets covering my and left the room leaving me alone.

I could not believe I just kiss the Doctor and do not know why you enjoy it even if it was a short kiss I love and hope in the future that kiss became something else and that Doctor correspond these feelings that were beginning to grow into with those I sleep dreaming thoughts for the first time with my savior.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been five years since I was a slave to Killgrave and could finally enjoy my freedom and thanks to my savior Doctor when I started to love from the moment that rescued me from that miserable damn, I felt a great peace that I'm finally free or that someone make me something I do not want to do so eternally grateful to Doctor for saving me from this hell I was for so many years.

With the Doctor I have taken a great time, me teaching the whole universe and the stars I always dreamed of since I was a child and I never thought that the galaxy was so big but nice to know all the mysteries of the universe and being the Doctor with me even though he does not know my feelings for him, is fine for me I do not want to ruin this friendship we've made up that keeps this secret until I die but suffer in silence.

Now we were on a planet frozen running our our lives for locals only why the doctor said something about that everyone should be treated for peace, it is that in the world there are two types of aliens who are enemies and Dr. deal stop them making come together to haunt us and we are here trying to overtake us and the worst is that Dr. leave the Tardis away from the village and we are moving towards the Tardis.

We continue running, but suddenly the floor was very fragile and immediately see why, we were on a frozen lake and then the floor is broken and fall into the icy water all I did was scream the name of the Doctor before the depths They take me to the darkness.

Cold felt very cold not know where I was only know that was very cold and was in the dark, suddenly I feel someone takes me all my wet clothes and feel a huge arms approach me to her chest cold and suddenly feel like something hot starts entering where I was not sure if the strong chest of the person or set fire to the place we were just know I was safe in those arms open tantito eyes and see brown eyes with a huge concern them and look which he is the Doctor I had never seen it that way.

\- What happened? - I asked confused and see that we were in a cave do not know how the Doctor has moved me here.

\- For the ice where we were running broke and you fell, I realized and went quickly to your rescue Jack - I replied giving me a kiss on my hot forehead.

\- I feel so bad Doctor - answer just hard I see the Doctor hugs me closer to him and tantito laughs.

\- Well, no wonder Jack, you were so long in ice water and have high fever is normal to feel horrible when you feel better I'll take the Tardis and make a hot chocolate you're like new - he told me stroking my hair softly.

\- And with chocolates? - I asked closing my eyes and listen to Doctor laughing while hugging me closer to him sigh happy being in the arms of Doctor.

\- Of course, if I bring many marshmallows you can eat now rests - I said taking the last seat not wait to answer.

\- I love you - I said falling again in the dark without realizing that I confessed she loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not know how long I was unconscious until I feel someone harbored me with a hot blanket that made it opened my eyes again seeing first doctor and see around me that was in my room in the Tardis that made sigh of relief and I curl up more on my sheets.

\- How did you feel Jack? - He asked the doctor looking at me with concern and something in his eyes that I do not recognize.

\- A little better happened how we got here Doctor - comment and see that about me a cup of chocolate with marshmallows in it and I get a big smile when he remembered he wanted with that ingredient, the doctor smiles at me and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

\- For when you fell asleep, I decided it was best to get you quickly to the Tardis you put your clothes, I carried you in my arms to reach the Tardis was the best since there we would be warmer, we arrived and put you immediately your room entertains you with pajamas and covered you with blankets have been asleep and delirious for five days Jack - I said I just open my eyes more surprise so long was still asleep and worst delirious my fever I do not want to imagine what the doctor had said.

\- Doctor Thanks for being so aware of myself for my clumsiness on the ice and take care of my being sick - answer and I see a beautiful smile out of her beautiful lips.

\- You do not have to thank me for what I did was why I love you Jack and would do anything for you - said I looked with open mouth not believing what he had just heard the Doctor really loves me what he said but because, seeing my confusion continued talking - you told me before falling asleep you loved me and I love you too Jack since you first saw me fall in love with you and more for that accidental kiss you gave me to thank me for traveling with me made me love more you, but I hide my feelings thinking that you do not correspondías, but I was surprised that if they are when I confess that love me and I swear I'll make you happy now know you love me you trust me Jack Harkness - term mean and I'm staying completely in shock not believing what they are hearing really loves me without a second thought and he kissed me anxious corresponds kiss those lips savoring flavor mixed by the taste of my hot chocolate banana made a perfect match.

I do not know how well we were until we had to split up for some air and we saw a big smile on our faces.

\- Thank you for loving Doctor I have loved you the same since you rescued me Killgrave and I will always be grateful for such hospitality you gave me and that we barely knew since then, thank you Doctor for so many cares and teach the stars dreamed always know since I was a child I love Doctor and I know that these feelings are not going to always go I will follow you wherever you ever go we will be alone again - comment and I see the doctor's face was pale and looked at me as if to grow me another head, then out of his shock and I grab my head gently to bring our heads to kiss me once thought I would not reciprocate the kiss him eagerly taking my hands to her messy hair.

\- Of course no longer be alone Jack you trust me, I will not let anyone else hurt you as you leave me to call the doctor if I break that oath - I replied giving me another kiss and I would be happy to reciprocate the kiss as I started out my hands to his pinstriped suit and start to remove his suit - you sure this Jack just you're recovering from Hypothermia, I do not want to risk your greeting Jack - I replied pulling away from him myself groan with sadness.

\- I'm fine really - answer but immediately feel very cold again and I cover tightly with my blankets when I suddenly came a coughing fit immediately feel his hand on my forehead and looks at me worried, and then grabs the chocolate hot to leave on the table and give it to me baby and I'm grateful for that.

\- You have a high fever Jack, plus you have a severe cough, you have to rest and drink plenty of fluids you'll see that when you heal I can make you love but now you are at complete rest until further notice me understand - I said seriously with a touch of concern in his voice, I just looked embarrassed taking my chocolate.

\- But ... - I do not let me say anything.

\- But nothing Jack have to recover you you exposed too much to the frozen water I do not want to make it worse if I can help me understand true Jack - said something angry I single seat and left more cough escape - I'll get medicine and you prepare chicken soup not I want you to get up out of this bed you is clear - I said seat and see that only leaves.

I feel suddenly that my tears were in my eyes do not know if its such harsh words how he told me, that made me remember how Killgrave threatened me or you do not want to make love, understand that I am sick, but not for much or if I just want your love, your love for me, hugging me and consent, but not even that I have only those words that sounded to me like Killgrave only omitting that did not care about me, he got angry and left me imprisoned not know how long, but the Doctor is not with me, he is very kind to me when I rescued taught me all the universe to see me happy, but some of my feels that the Doctor is very different that does not let the people who most want to know I still with've learned enough of the Lord of Time, and sometimes it is very reserved with himself, I did not understand anything about him for example now I think I're avoiding why I'm sick, I hurt all until not let me think clearly just hope that the Doctor if truly loves me and not told why he felt sorry for me and these thoughts make mourn again.

I do not know how well I was until I hear the footsteps of Doctor came with food, I wipe my tears quickly so you do not see, once a rare look hard I do not recognize.

\- Jack okay? - He asked me leaving the tray in the cabinet at me with those eyes Brown.

\- If I'm fine - cutting answer as I see me sighs and puts the tray on my lap I grab the spoon beginning to eat completely ignoring him.

\- Jack understands that you can not please you being sick is what I want and do not want to take care of sicker Jack is why I love you and I care a lot about you - I said as I watched while eating.

When you finish eating the doctor removed the tray and then gave me to take that medicine that tastes bad and then places where the tray is back and watch me with those deep brown eyes.

\- The only thing I want is for you to look after me, to hold me, you kiss me, I feel your heat when you hold me I feel to be loved by you, but even that receive from you, sometimes I think you told me you loved me alone by pity - answer with broken feeling again that I began to mourn, I see the Doctor looks at me alarmed and goes to bed and I embrace the principle struggle to stay limp and I hugged him like disappear.

\- Oh, Jack as you say that I love you Jack and if I do not show you is that you are so sick and I worry that can fall again I do not want to hurt you, but if you want to hug you, kiss you and pamper that you can have it, but have sensual no relationships, your body is very vulnerable and need to recover, I'm sorry for saying such harsh words before I did not mean it that way, I saw how you looked at me with fear, but I'm not Killgrave and not I will hurt Jack take care of you no matter what happens - I said I made mourn his chest and feel his hand stroking my hair gently.

\- I hate being sick and say things I do not mean, sorry Doctor - said burying my head in his chest.

\- I know Jack and I forgive you as you do for me not - I replied single seat while I yawn - Rest now must regain strength and soon you will be rewarded - said giving me a kiss on my forehead and with that I fall asleep safe in the arms of my Doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks have passed since the doctor and I have kissed I could not be happier than ever with the Doctor, although I have not yet touched because I was very sick for that fall in the lagoon I know that the Doctor loves me, me Has shown in detail that he loves me and what to say with those delicious kisses I am completely in love with him, I just hope he soon makes me his.  
   
Now I was in my room choosing to put on since the Doctor had a surprise and curious I wanted to know what it was, but the Doctor did not tell me just told me to dress well, I find in my clone, a dark pages and a shirt Blue and that's what I wear.  
   
When I finished dressing I leave my room and I was surprised why outside in the hall there were many red rose petals on the floor, with some candles lit and seeing that the roses made a road, I very curious way to where I was going The flower path, I look surprised that on the walls there were photos of me and the Doctor when I rescued decided that it would be a good idea to take pictures and I could not deny.  
   
I keep walking until the flower trail stops in front of a door immediately opens and what I see leaves me completely paralyzed, inside the room was full of flowers, but that did not shock me if I did not what was in bed , Was the Doctor completely naked and I am looking at him as if he were someone else.

\- What happens Jack do not like what time? She asked with a smile on her handsome face.  
   
\- If too much Doctor - I just said finding my voice and I see the Doctor starts to laugh.  
   
\- Come on boy do not be shy it was not what you wanted - he asked me I just seat, while I undress at a speed that I did not think I had and I lie beside him looking at him not knowing what to do - Come on Jack I do not bite me Said I just obey and I start to touch and I bring my lips to his starting a kiss awkward -I seem to be very nervous you want me to be in command - he said with understanding and I just seat and then he turns me to I'm lying on the mattress.  
   
The Doctor begins to kiss me, as he begins to softly caress my body and that made him moan with pleasure.  
   
\- Do you like Jack what I'm doing to you? He asked me, bringing his lips to my chest and kissing me gently and with a fondness that I did not know the Doctor had.  
   
\- Yes, Doctor I love do not stop - I said and I see that he smiles at me and gives me a quick kiss on my lips."Of course I'm not going to stop, you trust me Jack," I replied, just sitting enthused and giving him a big kiss.  
   
I look like he's suddenly carrying a finger with lubricant in my entrance and that makes him moan with pleasure when he got it and started to move.

\- Doctor - I groaned his name when I felt his finger touching my prostate made me see the stars I hear how he laughs I all I do is grab his face and kiss him aggressively, he corresponds me the anxious kiss.  
   
I do not know how much we spent like that kissing until I felt that his finger came out of my entrance that made me separate my mouth from his and groaned in sadness the doctor sees me and gives me a kiss on my forehead.  
   
"Calm down, Jack, you'll see the best you can trust me," he said as he watched his member quickly spread.  
   
\- If I trust you completely Doctor - answer as I hold tightly to his back when his cock got inside me with a great groan of pleasure.  
   
Then he began to move when he sees that I calm enough to start with the thrusts and I was crazy with pleasure feeling like the Doctor made love to me with a delicacy that I did not think I would have.  
   
\- Jack is enchanting to you that apparently if you look at how you are to my mercy you are so deliciously narrowed my love - answered with one of his hands I take it to my abandoned member and began to caress it and that caused that it made more moans - Whoever had imagined That if I moved your cock would take those beautiful sounds you have Jack - mocked as he continued caressing, and kissed me to shut my groans, then separates his mouth from mine and whispers in my ear - Come on Jacky Boy is time that you Run my love is not what you want - he said in a sensual voice that made me groan his name my orgasm came to his hand and I quickly feel that he also runs because I feel his liquid inside me, then for later he will separate Of me and makes me approach him and put my head in his chest and I listening to his two hearts beating in a hurry and I just smiled on his chest.

\- You liked Jack that we finally did - he asked giving me a kiss on my forehead.  
   
\- Of course yes Doctor was fantastic - I smiled and saw for a moment I looked serious but immediately smiled and hugged me more.  
   
\- It was worth waiting then you do not think Jack - I commented I just blushing seat and hidden my head in his chest.  
   
\- Yes Doctor - you answer feeling suddenly wanting to cry, for the tantrum I made two weeks ago.  
   
\- What is it, Jack? - he asked raising my head from his chest to see it and the Doctor looks at me surprised perhaps by the tears that began to fall from my eyes, I immediately cleans them gently.  
   
\- Nothing is happening to me Doctor - answered but the Doctor looked at me as if he did not believe me a word.  
   
"Do not lie to me, Jack, you were fine a moment ago," he asked seriously.  
   
\- It's just that I remember how bad I behaved with you two weeks ago when I was sick I do not deserve you - I answered with broken voice while I got out of bed and I ran to my room leaving the Doctor more worried than before when I arrived I broke my crying in a way that I thought I would not have done since Killgrave kidnapped me since I was a kid.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not know how long I spent locked away crying like a five year old until I felt a caress in my hair that made me turn to see that the Doctor was caressing me and looking at me with a concern on his beautiful face full of freckles.  
   
\- Sorry Doctor, - I said embarrassed, bowing my head, but the Doctor did not leave me since I gently grab my head to see his beautiful brown eyes.  
   
\- Do not apologize Jack, that already happened and do not say again that I do not deserve why it is not, I am the one who do not deserve you are a great boy, Jack with you I have learned to be calmer, I who was once a Be that I was very angry and blamed myself for being responsible for my planet exploding and killing millions of people, but when you came into my life you changed me completely Jack taught me what it is to be loved and be kind to the People, even if it was bad, Jack you've made my life changed forever, so do not say that I do not deserve you because that's not the way you heard me Jack you have a heart of gold and that jama will change for a lot that later You change my attitude you understand me - I end up saying with a smile on his lips and I look at him as if he were someone else, when I leave my shock I stop the bed and hug him as if I were disappearing, the Doctor corresponds me the hug and giving me A kiss on my hair  
   
\- Thank you Doctor for everything you told me, I never thought that you would feel that way for me and that I made you change I did not expect it, thanks for trusting me, although I sometimes act like a child - I confessed and I feel that I am more embraced He I happily put my head on his chest.  
   
\- I will always trust you Boy since the day I met you, and I do not care that you act like a child I love you and accept all your virtues - he said while he kissed me and I corresponded without realizing that he was taking me to my bed And we lie down in it.

\- Thank you Doctor for being so sympathetic and I love you thank you for rescuing me from that Killgrave monster and for taking care of me when I get sick, you're the best thing that ever happened to me - answer by putting my head on your chest and start stroking my hair gently .  
   
\- You do not have to thank me and I did it was why you needed me and that is what I do rescue people who need to be saved - I explain and I smiled as I yawn without realizing that I was already sleepy - Now Jack sleeps today We finished exhausted, I will take care that no one hurts you - he continued saying and gave me another kiss but this time in my mouth.  
   
\- I love you - was the last thing I said, not without hearing those words that made me smile.  
   
\- I love you too Jack -  
   
I could not believe that after all I suffered as a prisoner of Killgrave I could find happiness, if it were not for the Doctor I would still be with my kidnapper, and thanks to the Doctor I also knew the stars I had dreamed so much, for I will forever thank the Doctor that he has released me and that he loves me as I love him and I know that someday our dreams will be fulfilled, but for the time being I have already fulfilled mine and that the Doctor will be with me Always and with that I settle for being safe in his arms for the rest of my life.  
   
End


End file.
